Isaiah (SS)
Isaiah, stereotyped as The Dweeb and commonly referred to as Napoleon, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. He returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Psycho Producers team, where he was the first person voted off. As a result, he became the host of the new version of TDA Aftermath. He returned for Total Drama World Tour: Second Season and was on Team Sahara. He is 17, has curly dark hair, brown eyes, wears round, thick glasses, has dark skin, and bears an even more striking resemblance to Napoleon Dynamite than Harold did. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Isaiah was the third camper to step off the boat, and right off the bat, Chris had to catch himself when he started to call him Napoleon. When Chris asked what he wanted the money for, Isaiah said he would drop out of school and fly away to Kenya, noticeably stunning Chris. He was placed on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb Isaiah participated in the fifth round, against Jessica for the Squirrels. This was the only round where both campers failed, as Isaiah fell off after ten feet, and Jessica fell off after six feet. The score stayed at three to three. The Bears eventually lost the challenge, and Isaiah was the 8th person to receive a marshmallow that night. Don't Touch the Food At noon on the first day of the challenge, Isaiah and Jessica both caved in, being the second and third to do so (after James), and Isaiah was the first Bear to cave in. However, due to the Bears' win later on by Matthew, Isaiah was spared. Dodgebrawl 2 While the Bears decided who would participate in the first round, Isaiah was the first to volunteer to sit out, which he did. Isaiah didn't participate until the third round (alongside Daniel, Luke, Jennifer, and Ruth), and was hit by three balls at once, and hit in the groin by Peter, which had incapacitated him for the rest of the game. Once again, his poor performance was overshadowed due to his team winning once again, courtesy of Matthew for the second time in a row. The Show Mustn't Go On For his team's skit, Isaiah volunteered to play the crucial role of "Kirk Magellan;" a subtle allegory for Chris McLean. "Kirk" attempts to trap the group of eight teens on his island, with the help of his strong assistant "Cook Machete" (Daniel), but he is eventually overpowered and thrown off a "10,000-foot cliff" by the surviving five teens. The skit was decidedly the better of the two, winning the challenge for the Bears. The Island of The Dead When the team was split into groups, Isaiah was paired up with Daniel. It was revealed that he was the only other member of the team besides Matthew who had actually played "The House of the Dead." Shortly before they were attacked (the first group to be attacked), Isaiah described to Daniel how, the first time he had played the actual House of the Dead arcade game at the Adventure Park in his home town, he barely made it through the courtyard at the beginning before a zombie with an ax slashed him and killed him. Shortly afterwards, Daniel heard a rustling in some nearby bushes and went off to investigate. After this, Tim crawled out of some other bushes nearby and silently sneaked up on Isaiah, tagging him out. When Daniel found that it was just a squirrel in the bushes, he told Isaiah it was a false alarm, then saw him and Tim approaching. Daniel, out of self-defense, fired at both of them, accidentally hitting Isaiah in the groin and hitting Tim in the stomach. While both were on the ground, Daniel swiped up Isaiah's gun and ran off, leaving them both behind. Isaiah appeared at the end with Tim and 10 others, but failed to catch anyone else and earn Invincibility for himself should his team lose, which it did. At the Bonfire, Isaiah was in the bottom two for the first time, alongside Nicole. Isaiah, however, received the final marshmallow. It was stated that, while Nicole never even bothered to return with the second chance at the very end, at least Isaiah did and tried one more time to gain Invincibility. Thus, despite his poor performance, he was spared. Not Quite Famous 2 Isaiah was one of the few members of the team who did not even bother to audition, and thus did not participate in the talent show. The Bears eventually lost, and Isaiah was the second person to receive a marshmallow at that night's Bonfire. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Once again, Isaiah was not selected as one of the three participants for the team in this challenge, and sat out most of the episode. This time, however, his team won. The Sucky Outdoors 2 After the Bears' campsite was all set up, Isaiah set out to find some kindling for the fire. He was attacked by many mosquitos while collecting the kindling, and was not prepared to deal with the bug bits without any protection. Since his family moved to the country, where they were surrounded by bugs, they generally had insect repellent, fly paper, and Venus Flytraps all over their house. Eventually, he heard a growl in a nearby bush. When he leaned in to investigate, the Sasquatchinakwa appeared. He dropped all the kindling and ran back to the campsite, frantically trying to tell them about the Sasquatchinakwa. Most, such as Daniel, were doubtful, while Matthew was willing to accept his reason for returning with no firewood, and even offered to head out in his place to retrieve the firewood instead. He retrieved some and came back without incident, as the Sasquatchinakwa had moved on to attack the Psycho Squirrels' campsite. When a bear attacked their campsite later and chased them off, they ended up running right into the Sasquatchinakwa, which, naturally, was first spotted by Isaiah. Fortunately, they had inadvertently led the bear to the Sasquatchinakwa, and the two animals started fighting and forgot about the teens. The Bears eventually lost the challenge due to being lost without a compass, and at the Bonfire, Isaiah was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the Bears split into several smaller groups, Isaiah was paired up with Luke. Their item was the bottom half of Mr. Coconut from the original season, which was placed on a rock in the middle of a treacherous river at the top of a waterfall. Isaiah was noticeably very nervous, but Luke insisted that they go for it, since the Coconut half was worth 600 points. Isaiah insisted that he not be the one to try to retrieve it, saying that he had zero physical ability, as seen in the dodgeball challenge. Surprisingly enough, Luke made it out to the rock, retrieved the half, and threw it to Isaiah. However, Isaiah failed to catch it and it bounced off his head, landing in the river and floating right off the waterfall. Thus, they came back completely empty-handed. While either one of them was likely to be eliminated that night, both were spared when Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer came back with Chef's chef hat, worth 1,000 points, thus winning the challenge for the Bears. Phobia Factor 2 Isaiah revealed that his greatest fear was clowns, so, when he was the 10th person called up to compete, his challenge was to somehow defeat a clown that chased him around everywhere he went. When he finally stopped, the clown stopped as well and started tying a balloon dog. Isaiah picked up a small stick nearby and popped the balloon when he was finished, thus scoring another point for the Bears, who eventually won the challenge. Return to Boney Island When the group finished handing out paintball guns collected from the old Boathouse, Isaiah was the one who suggested that the group split into smaller groups to better hunt the zombies. When they did so, Isaiah was paired up with Jeremy. Although the attack on them is never shown, Isaiah is found by Rachael (after her partner, Jennifer, is caught) on the ground, about to be attacked by a zombie, before Rachael shoots it and saves him. Isaiah later describes to Rachael what happened: Three zombies attacked them, and one knocked him down. Jeremy shot the second, while the third sneaked up behind him and dragged him off. As they continue walking, Isaiah reveals to Rachael that he hates handling guns (which explains his poor performance in the challenge in Episode 6, as well as why he didn't shoot a single zombie when he and Jeremy were attacked). This was due to a childhood incident, when he was only seven years old. His father always took him, his brothers, and his sister into their backyard to shoot tin cans with a gun. When he was seven, his father let him use the gun for the first time. However, his hands were shaking due to him being so nervous and excited, and when he fired, he missed the cans and hit the brick wall nearby. The bullet ricocheted back and hit him in the leg. Although it was removed, he was left with a scar between his shin and knee on his right leg. At that moment, when a bush rustled nearby, Isaiah fired wildly into it five times. He hit the thing behind it, only for it to be revealed as Luke, who was hiding there along with Matthew. When the four reunited and briefly discussed their game plan, they decided that they'd have to take canoes to Boney Island to sever the root of the curse behind the zombies. Isaiah and Luke shared one canoe, while Matthew and Rachael shared the other. However, a canoe with three zombies in it approached the former canoe, and Luke was taken away while Isaiah jumped out and climbed into Matthew and Rachael's canoe. Once the zombies disappeared with Luke, Matthew let Isaiah have his spare gun, since Isaiah lost his first one in the lake. Another canoe appeared with three figures in it. Once again, Isaiah fired wildly at it, only to find out, once again, that it was another of the campers; this time, it was Mary. Mary was in the other canoe alongside Josh and Violet. The six grouped up once again and made it to Boney Island. Mary was enraged by Isaiah shooting her, but Matthew came to his defense. Soon after, a swarm of zombies attacked them, eliminating Mary, Rachael, Matthew, and Violet. Only Isaiah and Josh were left to make it to the massive "Bazeel" idol in the center of Boney Island. At that point, they were confronted by the leader of the zombies, the Master Chief. It eventually fired a ball of fire at Isaiah, knocking him into the bushes nearby. Eventually, Josh managed to use this attack to his advantage and tricked the Chief into firing a ball of fire at the Bazeel idol, burning it and destroying it. Afterwards, this was all revealed to be a challenge, which Josh just won for the Psycho Squirrels. At the Bonfire, Isaiah was once again the bottom two, alongside Daniel, who was the first Bear (and the first camper overall) eliminated from the challenge. Despite what most of the team (including Daniel and Isaiah themselves) believed, Isaiah ended up receiving the final marshmallow and was spared. No Pain, No Game 2 By the end of the first challenge, Isaiah was the 3rd person eliminated from the challenge (after Josh and Tim). Although the challenge that eliminated him was never actually shown, it was later revealed to be the same challenge that Peter faced at the end (as selected by John): Swim With the Sharks, which was to last 10 seconds in the water with dangerous, man-eating sharks. Unlike Isaiah, Peter passed this effortlessly. At the Bonfire, Isaiah was the third camper to receive a marshmallow. Total Treasure Island After Peter stole the chest from Matthew's alliance and ran off into the woods with it, Isaiah tripped him from behind a bush and stole the chest from him. He hid inside the bear cave, thinking that he had lost Peter. He then realized that the bear was right behind him. In the ensuing disaster, the chest bounced right out of the cave and was reclaimed by Matthew's alliance, although Peter eventually managed to steal it once again and win Invincibility. At the Bonfire, Isaiah was the 6th camper to receive a marshmallow. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Isaiah's exact hiding place and manner of elimination was never revealed, but it was mentioned that he was the second-to-last contestant eliminated, behind Rachael. At the Bonfire that night, Isaiah received the penultimate marshmallow before the final two, which was Jennifer and Luke (the latter of whom was eliminated). Smackout! Isaiah was the third camper called up to the obstacle course, after Rachael and Matthew. He easily had the worst performance of the day, as he was too terrified by the slide at the beginning to even attempt to slow down, so he flew right off the edge and into the mud. Because of this, he landed in the bottom two once again, this time against Rachael. Even more shocking than his previous bottom two appearance with Daniel, and even with Chris admitting that it was wrong, Isaiah received the final marshmallow once again, sending Rachael home. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Isaiah's key was hidden in perhaps the least dangerous place possible; somewhere in the old Boathouse. Isaiah's primary concern was finding the key at all. He eventually managed to find it, and the only thing he received from his chest was an old alarm clock. Isaiah received the 6th marshmallow at the Bonfire that night. Child's Play Isaiah was the 5th victim called up to the wheel, where he spun the Extreme Itchy Sack Race. In this challenge, he had to remain in an extremely itchy sack and hop to a finish line 50 feet away. At first, Isaiah wasn't intimidated, but then Chris revealed the catch: The bag, in addition to being very itchy, was full of red ants, scorpions, and other bugs. Although Isaiah nearly fainted, he accepted the challenge. Isaiah, surprisingly, managed to make it within five feet of the finish line before a scorpion stung him right in the groin, and he leapt out. Chef had to carry him off to the Medical Tent. Isaiah was the 5th camper to receive a marshmallow, being the first non-Invincible camper to receive one that night. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2 When the campers all received their respective animals, Isaiah recieved a skunk. Isaiah took a burlap sack from the old Boathouse and eventually found one skunk, just outside of a nest, feeding on plants. With one clohtespin on his nose, he silently approached it and was about to catch it, only to step on a twig right behind it and alert it to his presence. It sprayed him, and he quickly ran off towards the river. In the end, he was the only one to not capture his animal, and for this reason, he faced his last bottom two, against Jeremy. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Isaiah's dare, the second to be used in the challenge, was to eat mud. Chris was noticeably unpleased with the lack of danger and originality in the dare, and made a sarcastic comment about it. Matthew, who had spun the wheel, dared Peter to do it, and he passed it easily and earned another freebie. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Isaiah was having an intelligent debate with Luke at the beginning of the special, from topics such as history's greatest thinkers to inventions gone wrong. He admitted to being the captain of his school's debate team. He teamed up with Tim and Luke to find the million dollar case. They confronted Daniel and Jennifer after Chris's obvious clue over the loudspeakers that Daniel had the case, only to find out that Daniel didn't have the case. Eventually, when they found it floating down a river and Tim retrieved it, they were attacked by James, who stole the case from them. Eventually, Luke came up with an idea to get around faster and get revenge on James. He asked Isaiah if his mention of having hotwiring skills were true, which he admitted they were. Luke took them to the Arts and Crafts center, where Isaiah hotwired the red ATV from the previous season. Luke drove, and they eventually happened upon a large, rustling bush that they mistook for James. After riding right over it, which knocked Isaiah off the ATV, they discovered that it was the Sasquatchinakwa instead. Isaiah barely managed to jump back on the ATV before the Sasquatchinakwa caught them, and they sped off towards the campgrounds. Just as they arrived at the campgrounds, the Sasquatchinakwa slashed Isaiah's back, which distracted Luke from looking where he was going, causing them to crash into the main lodge. Subsequently, the three of them were allowed to compete in the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates At the very beginning, after stepping off the bus, Isaiah commented that he wouldn't be here if it weren't for the million dollars at stake. After the cast finished unpacking in their trailers, they returned to the golf cart and trailer for Chris to take them to their first challenge. When Chris sped off suddenly, Isaiah flipped backwards out of his seat. The REALLY Wild West When the teams were being selected, it was hinted that Isaiah was the last person to be picked, ending up on Jennifer's team; the Psycho Producers. In the crucial third and final round, Isaiah boldly volunteered to do the lassoing himself, saying that he went to Cowboy Camp when he was seven and was a pro at lassoing. However, he went up against Josh for the Flaming Directors, and before he knew it, he lost without scoring a single hit. He then remembered, at the worst possible time, that at the Cowboy Camp he attended, the cattle were only three feet away from him. Thus, at the Ceremony that night, Isaiah was easily voted off, and left saying that he was sorry that he let his team down, with Luke and Ruth somewhat consoling him (albeit halfheartedly). Medieval Capture The Flag Although Isaiah himself doesn't appear, he is briefly referenced by Ruth, who comments that she is glad that Isaiah is gone, as he and other "scrawny geeks like him" would only hold the team back. This comment noticeably upset both Tim and Luke, who feared that Ruth was referring to them as well. In the Confessional, Luke admitted that it wasn't right to talk about Isaiah in such a way after he had just been the first voted off. TDA Aftermath Isaiah reappears as the brand new host of Total Drama Action Aftermath, clearly very eager and happy to be in this role. He first introduces the eight non-competing contestants, briefly asking for their thoughts on their performances in the previous season and how they feel about not competing this time. He was repeatedly annoyed by the behavior of Samantha and Jessica, often loudly interrupting with "MOVING ON." He then introduces and interviews the three guests of the episode in the order they were voted off after him: Jeremy, Josh, and Ruth. After reading 4 fan e-mails, he proceeded to introduce the newest version of "Truth Or:" Truth or Trapdoor. While Ruth and Josh fell in rather easily, Jeremy was harder to crack and repeatedly told the honest truth, often putting the blame on himself and not trying to make himself appear better. Isaiah was clearly frustrated with this and tried time and time again to get him to lie. Only when Jeremy said "Sorry to spoil your fun" did he finally fall in, amusing Isaiah. TDA Aftermath II In this episode, Isaiah found himself as the moderator for two separate fights. He tried to resolve the conflict between Tim and Luke, at one point interrupting with another commercial break, but was ultimately aided by Lauren when she gave her speech. However, Rachael and Jennifer were harder to resolve, and Isaiah decided to turn it into a court case-style scenario, allowing Jennifer and Rachael to each give their sides of the story. When Rachael barely avoided falling into the boiling water, Jennifer asked Isaiah if she could do that, to which Isaiah replied that if she did resist, there was nothing he could do. Eventually, when the two girls started fighting and ended up on the dangerous couch, Isaiah manually dropped the trapdoor and sent both girls into the pit of boiling water, ending the episode. TDA Aftermath III: The Finale is Upon Us In the beginning of the episode, while interviewing Daniel, Isaiah was intimidated when Daniel told him to stop elbowing him. Eventually, when he asked Daniel who he felt was the least-deserving contestant of them all, Daniel said that it was him. Isaiah was noticeably offended and asked why, but Daniel told him that he was pathetic in challenges and was the first voted off. The entire audience, and even some of the commentators, all started laughing, humiliating him. He tried to move onto the next guest, only for Daniel to insist that he get more screentime. When he eventually said that he never lied, the trapdoor opened and he fell into the pool of piranhas, much to Isaiah's satisfaction. He then called out Mary next, and was quickly stunned and disappointed when she said that she was satisfied with her elimination and refused to admit that John's actions as the Mystery Castmate were low. He tried asking her rapid-fire "yes or no" questions just to get her to slip up, but she failed to do so and did not fall in. Following Rachael and Jennifer's big fight that culminated in Jennifer falling into the pool, Isaiah pushed Rachael in after her to continue the fight, and also so that both would suffer. He then turned to yet another commercial break. Afterwards, he called Madison onto the stage, and she was bombarded by objects thrown by the angry audience. Eventually, she threatened to use him as a human shield until he calmed the audience down. She lived up to this threat, and the audience eventually stopped when Isaiah started taking more hits than Madison herself. When tension started to arise once more due to Madison's comments about John, Isaiah diverted with more "That's Gonna Leave A Mark." Afterwards, he had Madison put in a straitjacket and called out Mark. When Mark came out, he ended up asking the questions instead, asking Isaiah how it felt to host his own show and have power now. Isaiah started to comment that it was fun being in charge of the interns, until one disgruntled intern named Dave dropped a sandbag right next to him, barely missing his couch. When Mark kept insisting that he wasn't at all upset about his elimination, Isaiah was clearly very infuriated and disappointed that the trapdoor wouldn't open. After Mark's segment ended, Isaiah started showing embarrassing clips of Chef, which was then followed by a sudden clip of Jay, taken by an anonymous cameraman. Just as the clip revealed what appeared to be Jay removing his own robotic arm, the lights in the studio went out. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Isaiah was the tenth contestant to arrive, and informed the other contestants about how his fame from the show had affected him: The level of bullying against him at school had dropped "significantly," and people have been asking him about his time on the show. He even prepared a speech for the "convention" they thought they were attending, and offered to give a sample of it; before he could, however, Madison arrived and cut him off. When Chef informed them that they were being tricked into a third season, Isaiah pointed out that, by signing their contracts, they agreed to the first season, not a third. However, Chef proved his argument wrong by reading the fine print. Shortly after Eryn entered and failed to lick her own elbow, she asked Isaiah if she could use his, scaring him and chasing him all over the runway. She only left him alone after discovering that she could lick her left elbow just fine, although Isaiah was still considering quitting. In his first Lavatory Confessional, Isaiah expressed excitement at getting to travel the world nevertheless, and wondered if maybe he could now, finally, begin to display his multi-lingual skills. He revealed that he can speak Indian, Spanish, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, ancient Greek, Egyptian, and French. Later, after arriving in Hawaii for the first challenge, the teams eventually formed up with Isaiah on a team with Ethan, Nicole, Mary, and John. Anna, who was left completely alone, asked Isaiah if she could join, to which he agreed. After heading down in their sub, Anna tried to start a casual conversation with Isaiah, asking what he thought might be in their chest. Isaiah was doubtful, and said that, knowing Chef, it was probably something lame like a bag of peanuts. Anna insisted it could be something good, to which Isaiah said "maybe...in a million years." Anna laughed heavily at this joke, making Isaiah feel awkward. He later went on to explain what "the bends" are to the rest of the team, and included an anecdote about how his uncle's wife (not referring to her as an aunt) was trapped on a submarine that went down for three days and had to be hauled back up. Ethan, however, didn't believe this story. At the end of the challenge, after Chef revealed that the team with the girls and Louis on it had accidentally recovered the chest belonging to Isaiah's team, he took the chest from Louis and threw it at Isaiah, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. At the elimination ceremony, Isaiah was the fourth person to receive a Barf Bag. Episode 2 After the cast sang Die Hard and landed safely in a children's water park in the next location, it was Isaiah who figured out where they were. He instantly identified the Petronas Twin Towers, and revealed that they were in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. He then went into a long, detailed, and intelligent-sounding narration of the history of the Twin Towers, from their construction, to their height, to being a popular destination for thrill-seekers. In the Confessional, after Chef explained the challenge, Isaiah admitted that he had always wanted to study the architecture of the Twin Towers, but not in this way. He also frightened John after Chef revealed that the teams from the last episode would be their permanent teams, as John saw Isaiah rubbing his fingers along the metal surface and sniffing the paint, commenting that it was getting dry. Isaiah was the first member of the newly-named Team Sahara to participate in the tightrope-walk. Although Anna told him he couldn't do it, Isaiah was excited and ready to go, but because he was talking to Anna, he wasn't looking where he was going, stepped off the edge, and missed the rope completely. A terrified Anna leapt down after him, grabbed onto him, and pulled the cords to deploy the parachute for him since he was too terrified to do it. She revealed that, as stated in his online bio, there were cases where Isaiah could've easily solved a problem with a bit of common sense, but was too panicked to even think. Thus, she feared that Isaiah would be too scared to deploy his parachute, so she helped him do so at the cost of her participation in the challenge. When Isaiah mentioned that his online bio through the Total Drama website wasn't that detailed, she revealed that she is the founder and president of his official online fan club. Although Isaiah was flattered that she saved his life, he worried now that she might be a "Sierra-type." Team Sahara went on to win the first challenge, largely due to Nicole's impressive routine at the very end. When Chef revealed the parasailing half of the challenge, Isaiah was even more terrified, and told the other contestants a story about a French base-jumper named Pierre Pascal, whose parachute blew backward into the facade of those very same towers, causing his parachute to rumple up and send him plummeting to the ground. Ethan's attempt only made Isaiah even more terrified and afraid to do the challenge, but after the cast sang Try Hard, he was motivated and ended the song with his own solo and by jumping off at last. However, his noble effort didn't carry far, and he landed 99 feet from the bull's eye, frustrating Mary. Although Team Sahara held the lead due to Mary landing 42 feet from the bull's eye (reduced down to 12 as the advantage due to winning the first part), James's sudden win for Team Victory II landed them in second. Episode 3 When the cast landed in Tennessee and Chef said they were on the Mississippi River, Isaiah corrected him and told him that the small body of water that they were currently in was actually the Woof River. Chef responded by grabbing his collar and throwing him into the river. Anna retaliated by kneeing Chef in the groin, then diving in to save Isaiah from the cold water. The pain from the hit was so great that Chef couldn't remember what happened, and Ethan gave a quick lie to cover for Isaiah and Anna. When Isaiah continued to question Chef, this time by inquiring about fuel for their boats, Ethan glared at him before Chef casually answered the question. When the race began and John spun Team Sahara's boat hard-a-port, Isaiah flew out due to not having a strong grip. Once again, Anna dove in to save him, but greatly cost Team Sahara some much-needed time while the other two teams raced ahead. Not too long after this, Mary placed the blame on Isaiah for falling out, and Anna for jumping in with him. This ignited a heated argument between Anna and Mary, leaving Isaiah on the sidelines. After they turned at the fork in the river, it was Isaiah who noticed the massive gray fin following them, and pointed it out. When they realized it had to be a shark, Isaiah muttered "I guess we're gonna need a bigger boat." Due to them being the only team that went the wrong way at the fork, they came in dead last and, for the first time, had to vote out one of their own. Isaiah stamped Anna's passport, due to her freaking him out. At the elimination ceremony, Isaiah's name was the second-to-last one called, and Anna hugged him in excitement despite not having her own Barf Bag, until she received the last one and John was sent home. It was revealed in the Voting Confessionals that the one vote for Isaiah came from John himself. Episode 4 A little over 4 and a half hours into the challenge, Isaiah commented that his glasses were getting so steamed from the heat that he couldn't even see. Anna quickly offered to clean them off, but only succeeded in spreading the drops of sweat around on the lenses. Only after she returned the glasses to him did Isaiah point out that she held his glasses with one hand and cleaned them with the other, thus letting go of the trailer and being eliminated from the challenge. This prompted an intense discussion between Louis, Nicole, and Mary about whether or not they should vote off either Anna or Isaiah if they lost that night, with Mary pointing out how it was technically their fault that they lost the last challenge. Louis and Nicole ultimately agreed to do so if they lost. Just under 6 hours in, Isaiah was sitting down with his back against the trailer, exhausted from the heat and Anna's nonstop animal-related stories. Matthew decided to take advantage of this for both his benefit and Isaiah's, agreeing to help Isaiah get out of the challenge and away from Anna. He then faked a sneeze in Isaiah's direction that scared him into letting go of the trailer. Isaiah then asked Franco, one of the massaging interns and an expert on pressure points in the human body, to knock him unconscious with a pinch to a point on the right shoulder. Franco agreed, since it was the only thing that would get Anna to be quiet. Team Sahara went on to claim second place again yet again. Episode 5 Isaiah was largely silent for most of the episode, trying to help his teammates solve the riddle, and remaining in the background during the negotiation with Rick Harrison in the Gold and Silver Pawn Shop. Team Sahara managed to place second again. Episode 6 While Louis was doing the bungee-jumping for Team Sahara, Anna tried to bond with Isaiah by talking about the beautiful scenery of San Francisco. She then noted a flock of seagulls above them, only for one of them to poop on Isaiah's face as it flew over, sending him into a screaming panic while Anna tried to calm him down. Eventually, they managed to retrieve all five items and paddle across the bay to Alcatraz Island, arriving last after Samantha gave a boost of energy for Team Madison. Once they were inside the prison, Louis - acting as the new team captain - divided up the team and ordered them to split up and search for the cell with their team's logo on it. In doing so, he sent Isaiah and Anna down one corridor of D-Block. Despite Isaiah's protests, Anna grabbed him by the arm and dragged him screaming down the hall. However, they came in last after Team Victory II opened their cell first, and Ethan barely managed to open Team Madison's cell. Although the tension that night was clearly between Anna and Mary, they both received Barf Bags in a rare final three with Isaiah, which left Isaiah himself eliminated. It is revealed that Isaiah went to Louis and Nicole after the challenge and pleaded with them to vote him off that night, along with himself. He did this primarily because he could not tolerate Anna anymore (and he explicitly told her this before he left), and also because he felt that Mary was right about him being the weakest link, and that if he stayed on longer, he'd only slow his team down even further. Thus, to help his teammates and preserve his honor, he voted himself out. This more honorable departure left him off on a more positive note with the rest of his teammates, as he noticeably gained Mary's respect while Louis and Nicole were rather reluctant to vote for him, only doing so because he asked them to. Trivia *Isaiah is somewhat based off of Harold, but has more traits similar to the actual Napoleon Dynamite. *Isaiah is one of only 7 contestants to compete in all 3 seasons, the others being Mary, Mark, Violet, Rachael, Madison, and John. **He is the only male three-season participant who was on the Flaming Bears. **He is the only male three-season participant who was on the Psycho Producers. ***He is one of only two three-season participants overall to be on the Psycho Producers, the other being Mary. **He is the only male three-season participant who did not appear in every episode of at least one season. **Isaiah is the lowest-ranking contestant in TDA to compete in all 3 seasons, as he was the first person eliminated. **He is also the lowest-ranking contestant in TDA to be in TDWT. **He and Mark are the only three-season participants to be the first voted off of a season, as Mark was the first person voted off of TDWT. *Isaiah arguably has the worst record of performances in challenges. **He failed to complete the 1,000-foot cliff climb. **He was the first of the Flaming Bears to give up in the Starve-a-thon. **He competed in only one round of the Dodgeball game. **He was the first of the Flaming Bears eliminated the Shooters Vs. Zombies challenge. **He was one of the few Flaming Bears who didn't participate at all in the Talent Show 2.0, as he didn't even audition. **He had the worst run in the obstacle course in Smackout! **He was the only contestant who didn't catch their animal in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2. **He lassoed the cattle only once in The REALLY Wild West. *Isaiah is the first contestant in the series to vote for himself. *Coincidentally, every place Isaiah has finished in the series has something to do with the number 7. **In TDI, he came in 7th place. **In TDA, he came in 14th place, which is 7 times 2. **In TDWT, he was the 7th person eliminated.